Electric busway distribution systems comprise a plurality of rectangular bus bar conductors arranged within a metallic housing for providing electric power to industrial buildings. Every two feet or so, the bus bars are provided with upstanding contact blades to allow for connection with a power take-off assembly. One such power distribution system is described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,172 filed Oct. 13, 1987 entitled "Power Distribution Busway System". This Patent Application describes contact blades extending from the individual phases of a multi-phase power distribution system that are arranged for electrical connection with a power take-off assembly. In this arrangement, the contact blades are formed from the bus bar conductors themselves. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 203,751 entitled "Insulated Electrical Power Distribution Busway Tabs" describes the use of off-set tabs welded to the individual bus bars to provide the stabs for connecting with power take-off assemblies. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 122,863 filed Nov. 19, 1987 entitled "Thermally Efficient Power Busway Housing" describes a power busway housing design that is used with the molded case outlet box of the instant invention. All of the aforementioned U.S. Patent Applications are incorporated herein for purposes of reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,431 entitled "Electrical Distribution System Having an Improved Plug-In Assembly for Current Tap-Off" describes the bus bar conductors that are spaced apart at periodic intervals for the insertion of the receiver stabs. The base portion of the plug-in assembly includes insulating means extending between the individual bus bars for electric isolation.